


I've Promised

by MyrrahMiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nightmares, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrrahMiss/pseuds/MyrrahMiss
Summary: Tsukishima Kei has his demon, but hopefully he's not alone to figth them. ----------Basically a little bit of angst  and fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever doing a work in english and english isn't my native langage plus this is un-beta so I really hope there's not too many mistake.  
> Kudo's and comment are appreciate :D   
> Enjoy and don't hesitate to tell me if you see some mistake.

'Promise me you'll be happy'

And he had promised because he there was no way he could say no to Yamaguchi. Never. But why did the freckle guy asked for something that hard to do, Tsukishima definitely had no idea. So he went in life with this promise. Happy didn't mean anything to him but tired, useless, sad, depressed and awfull did. He always thought that he would go through life with the help of Yamaguchi, someone pushing him from behind because when he was alone he had a tendency to self-destruction. It was hard to notice for people from the outside but his best friend knew and that was all that matter right ? Putting an attitude was so much easier than being kind. Most people were avoiding him and the small part that couldn't do the same were showing him that he wasn't the kind of people they wanted to bother themself with in life.

Tsukishima woke up with the word still ringing in his ear. He had to count to ten before opening his eyes to be sure that he was showing no trace of emotion. It's been three years, he couldn't let himself being drag down by those words. Three years already but it still felt like Yamaguchi left him yesterday. A rare disease they said, he will recover they said, it's a matter of a few month they said and on this one they were right. 

Maybe he had closed himself from other after this, maybe he had hoped that everything end the same way for him. He ran his hand through his hair,trying to calm his erratic breath but it look highly compromised at the moment so he got up, only in his boxer and went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He never had been one to believe in faith or in a god but for a moment he really thought that something or someone was wishing for him to be miserable. Even living had been hell. Everything was to much and not enough. He still had no idea of what was the worst because both those thing were fighting really hard for first place.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ear like the reminder of the tic of a clock, telling him everyone has a peremption day. Three years ago, he really hoped his would come soon but now...he wanted it to slow down and stop and never getting back to beating again as he felt something brushing against his skin, just a carefull touch that he let himself carving too much.

'Bad dream ?'

Soft voice, statement but carring. 

The voice behind him sounded like an answer could be nice to hear but it wasn't a problem if the question stay unanswered. The kind of voice that Tsukishima would prefere to fill his dream with but he had no control over it. So he just let himself being held by two arm around his waist. He never knew when he started letting people touching him but one day he just realised it and freaked out, he had been surprised that those arm didn't let him go after he showed his true self.

'Yeah'  
'Same as always ?'  
'Yeah...'

The voice behind him didn't said more. There was nothing more to say. But the person behind him stayed here and soon he felt lips on his neck and hair tickling his bare skin. 

'You're the most important part of my life, don't forget it Kei.'

His heart skipped a beat like everytime he heard this sentence. There was nothing he loved more than those word but he was scared that he would never be able to hear them again. 

'Don't keep Kei only for you, that's cheating.'

A second voice, louder than the first one, could be heard and a second pair of strong arm find its place around him, more hair tickling his neck. 

Loud voice, at least for the moment, kind of disapointed to be left behind, carving for attention, caring voice.

It was exactly what he needed, not attention, just presence, to know that he wasn't alone. They stayed like this for a while and he felt the other two getting tired so he looked at the clock to see it display 3:12 am. He had no right to keep them awake when they had to wake up in less than four hours.

'Go back to sleep guys, I'm okay.'  
'Okay but you come with us.'

The first voice let no place for discution so he didn't resisted when a hand found its place in his to guide him to the dark bedroom he left earlier. The second silhouette followed them and a few second later, he found himself curled between the two person with a kiss on each cheek. The three of them heard a sound from the right side of the bed and a third voice spoke.

'Why are you awake so early ?'

Quiet voice, wondering and carring voice.

'Kei had nightmares'

Silence. They all know what it means because there's only one thing that it could mean even if they hope it wouldn't, it would always mean the same thing. The third silhouette seemed to really wake up and came straddeling Tsukishima before kissing him so genlty it felt like a feather was against his lips. 

'I love you Kei. I really hope that the little voice in your head can hear this and even if it can't right now, I will repeat it again and again until there's nothing else you can remember. '

The butterfly in his stomatch when he hear those word were something that wasn't disapearing any sooner. 

'I love you too Kei, I don't know what we would be without you !'

The loud voice this time. Too loud for a night conversation but it gaves power to the word so they would stick better in his head.

'There's no way I could ever live without you Kei.'

The last one but maybe the most important of them in the end. Right now he wanted the world to stop again, just to hear those word again, again, again and again. Tsukishima had no way to hide the smile on his face.

'Tetsu, Koutarou, Keiji, thank you.'

Maybe in the end he managed to keep his promise.


End file.
